


Liquid Courage

by ChaoticConduit



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Talking, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, liquid courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticConduit/pseuds/ChaoticConduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple night of drinks with friends takes an unexpected turn when a certain conduit becomes drunk. (Eugene Sims x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

"Wooooooo! Boooooze and loads of it!" Delsin shouted in glee as he ran around the apartment. You laughed and watched as Delsin grabbed the bag from Reggie and set it on the kitchen counter. He quickly got all the bottles out and opened them.

"Delsinnnnn, watch yourself. You know you can be real frisky when you're drunk!" You reminded him but he simply waved you off as he started pouring shots, making mojitos, martinis and more. You name it, Delsin made it. He was an alcoholic in the making, not that you were complaining. You liked to down a drink or two from time to time, take the edge off and let loose.

Fetch turned on the stereo, letting the music play out as you bopped your head to the beat. Eugene sat there twiddling his thumbs, he was the awkward one of the bunch of friends. Reggie was in the kitchen having a hushed argument on the phone.

Just a week ago you wouldn't have imagined being buddy buddy with these guys. You had met Delsin when he healed you. A DUP ambush went wrong and you happened to be in the cross fire, Delsin came to you after beating them all down and healed you. Refusing to leave you alone until he got your number for being a "hero". Eventually he introduced you to Reggie, Fetch and Eugene. The wacky Brady Bunch. They turned your life upside down in the best way possible but that isn't the focus right now.

 

One shot

Two shots

Three shots

Four

 

Round after Round of shots, and a few martinis and beers later, everyone had a nice buzz going. Fetch was rocking back and forth a bit excessively and laughing to herself as she watched Delsin who was drunkenly dancing around. Eugene was on his 7th shot and you raised a brow.

"Eugene, are you sure you wanna keep going? You're a major lightweight."

"I got it, I got it. Don't worry about me!" Eugene slurred as he downed another shot, he wiped the sweat off his brow and grabbed the bottle of vodka again.

"Okayyyy," You stretched out as you averted your attention to Reggie who was spaced out on the couch as you sipped a martini of your choice.

"My jammmmmmm! Come here babyyyy!" Delsin slurred slightly as he pulled you up and against him, your back against his chest, "rock to the beat with meeee."

Delsin's breath reeked of Jack Daniel's but it wasn't like he was gonna take no for an answer. You went with the flow and danced to the slow jam with Delsin, your bodies moved in sync as he gripped your hips to bring you closer to him.

"Oooooooh shit, go (name), go Delsinnnnn!" Fetch laughed as she watched the two of you, sipping her beer. Just as you were getting into it, the warmth of Delsin's body disappeared and you heard a grunt. You turned around to see Delsin being held against the wall by a clearly intoxicated Eugene who's eyes seemed filled with anger. It was a sight shocking enough to knock you sober.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Eugene what are you-" You started but Delsin cut you off,

"What the hell man? Let me goooooo!" Delsin squirmed but his mind was swimming with alcohol, he was a sitting duck.

"No." Eugene growled through his teeth. Reggie was too spaced out to realize anything and Fetch just watched it all pass with a silly smile on her face.

"Eugene seriously calm down." You said, trying to defuse the situation

"NO." Eugene voice boomed out almost as if he was in his video form of "He Who Dwells".

It was enough to get all eyes on him, to make the tension in the room rise.

"For weeks, WEEKS. I envied the female affection you received! I wanted to try Fetch but nooooooo, you told me she was "out of my league." So I watched you get ALL the action while I was the third wheel! Through every movie and group outing, I sat by and watched you pull those slick moves to reel her in! I was alone like always and I was fine when you weren't RUBBING it in my face!" Eugene drunkenly slurred, the booze becoming liquid courage fueling his every word.

Everyone remained in silence as he continued,

"Then you finally brought a new girl around, (name). The girl that was normal, pretty, and so nice to me! I wanted to be with her, be around her all the time! I just didn't know how to say it! I'd see her and I'd freeze up, but the almighty sex god Delsin would swoop in with a funny joke and make her laugh until she fuckin' snorted! You already have Fetch, stop being so damn greedy!" Eugene put more pressure on Delsin before letting him go and walking back off to the couch. He tripped over his own two feet trying to get back to his seat but he made his point clear enough, a straight walk wasn't needed.

Silence filled the room, the only person who was still in a drunken haze was Eugene.

"Uh......" Delsin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You finally grew a pair man, Im proud of ya!" Fetch patted Eugene's back but Eugene just grunted and downed another shot, "I'm out D!" Fetch waved before light dashing out the window.

Eugene went back to drinking like nothing happened as you registered exactly what he said. You did think Eugene was cute in that dorky way but you never thought he was actually interested in you.

"Eugene, come with me please?" You asked as you looked down at the conduit who was preparing another shot, he stopped mid pour and looked up at you debating whether to go or not. In the end, he ended up getting up and following you into the back room. You sat Eugene down on the bed and sat next to him, looking over his features. From his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead to the glasses sitting on the edge of his nose.

"Eugene, did you mean what you said to Delsin? About me?"

Eugene just nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?"

He shook his head no, "you'd probably laugh at me."

You frowned, "I would never do that! I'm not shallow!"

"I was just scared.... Scared of rejection."

You noticed a bead of sweat drip down his face, his eyes weren't in a drunken haze anymore, he seemed to be thinking clearly or at least clearer than in the living room a few minutes ago.

"It's always better to try then to wonder 'what if?' you know."

"I tried interacting with humans earlier in life and it didn't go well...." Eugene trailed off, you took that as a sign to not dig deeper.

"I'm not like other humans Eugene."

"I know, its that exact reason that makes me find you so......" Eugene couldn't look you in the face, this whole time he was watching your lips.

You smiled lightly, knowing he was probably too nervous to make a move on you unless he was wasted again.

"Eugene, I'm gonna do something crazy okay?"

You saw his body tense as he replied, "O-okay....."

With a slight shift closer, you leaned in and kissed him. Eugene seemed to need a moment to register what was going on but after a few moments his lips responded to yours. He was fast paced, eager like a child, and a little fidgety but you got past that and kept the kiss going until you ran your tongue over his lips. Eugene pulled back, flustered.

"I.... I never uh,...... I haven't tried a tongue kiss before." He muttered, embarrassed.

"It's fine Eugene, you have alooooot of time to learn, and I got alot to teach." You responded as you grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him back to your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Was asked to make a Eugene fic so I did!  
> Hope you enjoyed! I liked writing a drunk Eugene haha :)


End file.
